1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a sensor chip package structure and the manufacturing method thereof; in particular, to a sensor chip package structure having an exposed active region and the manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently optical sensor package module includes a substrate, a chip, and a molding compound. The chip is disposed on the substrate and electrically connected thereto, and the molding compound encapsulates the substrate and the chip to fix and protect the chip and the wires. In addition, the sensing region of the chip is usually covered by glass or other transparent material so that the sensing region is not exposed. However, when the optical sensor package module is implemented in a fingerprint identification device, the identification accuracy may be impacted because the finger cannot directly touch the sensing region.
Furthermore, the sensing region is covered by the transparent material which would increase the thickness of the optical sensor package module, which may not benefit the integration of the optical sensor package module with the portable electronic device.